rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Singularity
Red vs. Blue: Singularity is the seventeenth full season of Red vs. Blue. It is the third and final installment in the The Shisno Paradox story arc, which began with Season 15, as well as a direct continuation of Season 16. Jason Weight returns to write the season, while machinimators Josh Ornelas and Austin Clark co-direct. Joe Nicolosi, writer/director of the previous two seasons, moved to other projects in 2018; however, he did outline the story alongside Weight and Miles Luna,RVB AND BEYOND | Rooster Teeth who provided additional writing.SINGULARITY | Rooster Teeth The season was announced on January 28, 2019, and premiered on March 9. The first trailer for the season, as well as the official synopsis, were released by Collider on March 7. Exclusive: ‘Red vs Blue’ Season 17 Trailer Plays Fast and Loose with Time Nearly a year after airing exclusively on Rooster Teeth's official website, the episodes started being uploaded weekly on the RT Animation YouTube channel, starting on February 3, 2020. Despite being teased in the finale of the previous season, Singularity is not shot in Halo 2 AnniversaryRED VS. BLUE: SINGULARITY | Rooster Teeth, instead utilizing several previous Halo games such as Halo: Combat Evolved for scenes set in the past (unlike The Shisno Paradox, which almost exclusively used Halo 5: Guardians). Synopsis (RT head writer)]] It took two seasons for the Reds and Blues to break the universe, but they’re about to discover that things can always get worse. The flow of time is in disarray now that Chrovos has been freed from their old prison, and the Reds and Blues are unwittingly trapped, reliving their past memories. Fortunately, there’s still one person in the universe who can do something about it: Donut. Thanks to his quick thinking, Donut manages to trap Chrovos in a temporary cell, but it won’t hold for long. Chrovos’ lackey, Genkins, travels through time with the Reds and Blues and changes the events of their history, creating cracks in an increasingly fragile timeline. If Donut can’t find a way to snap his friends out of it, Chrovos will truly be free and life as we know it will be rewritten. Characters Reds and Blues *Washington (12 episodes) *Caboose (12 episodes) *Donut (11 episodes) *Grif (11 episodes) *Tucker (11 episodes) *Simmons (11 episodes) *Sarge (10 episodes) *Carolina (9 episodes) *Lopez (8 episodes) *Sister (6 episodes) *Doc (6 episodes) Agents of Chrovos *Chrovos (8 episodes) Cosmic Powers *Huggins (3 episodes) *Labyrinth A.I (2 episodes) *Atlus Arcadium Rex (1 episode) *Kalirama (1 episode) *Burnstorm (1 episode) Chorus *Emily Grey (2 episodes) Everwhen Timeline *Church (5 episodes) *Sheila (5 episodes) *Locus (5 episodes) *Epsilon (4 episodes) *Meta (4 episodes) *Lopez 2.0 (3 episodes) *Zealots (3 episodes) *Junior (2 episodes) *Tex (2 episodes) *Andy (2 episodes) *Recovery Command (2 episodes) *Delta (2 episodes) *C.T. (2 episodes) *Freckles (2 episodes) *Vanessa Kimball (2 episodes) *Felix (2 episodes) *Epsilon-Tex (1 episode) *Wyoming (1 episode) *York (1 episode) *North Dakota (1 episode) *South Dakota (1 episode) *Idaho (1 episode) *Iowa (1 episode) *Ohio (1 episode) *Santa (1 episode) *Dylan Andrews (1 episode) *Jax Jonez (1 episode) Other *Genkins (9 episodes) *Coach Prestwood (2 episodes) *Cheryl (1 episode) *Gerald (1 episode) *Washington's Butler (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes New Holidays *''Main Article'': New Holidays *''Airdate'': January 31, 2019 Simmons and Lopez have some very important information about the TRUE holidays we should all be celebrating. Cultural Appreciation *''Main Article'': Cultural Appreciation *''Airdate'': March 6, 2019 Join the Reds and Blues as they discover the finer details of art, and learn proper museum etiquette! Trivia *This season contains 12 episodes, making it the shortest season to date by that measure. *The word Singularity has several uses, as in "technological singularity" (a hypothetical stage of technological advancement stemming from the creation of Artificial Intelligence) or "gravitational singularity" (a point of infinite density at the center of a black hole), among others. *Jason Weight also considered the titles Everwhen and The Firewall Paradox . **Everwhen was later used as the title of the second episode, referring to the period of "soft time" traversed (and named) by Donut during the season. **In physics, the Firewall Paradox is a problem regarding the quantum entanglement of Hawking radiation emitted from a black hole. *The official poster adequately has as its central characters Donut and Washington, the two Reds and Blues who do not start the season trapped reliving their memories and also have the most screentime. **This contrasts with the previous season where Donut and Washington had the least screentime. *The Cosmic Powers were intended to have a role in the story at one point during development. References Trailer Category:Series Category:Season 17 Category:Shisno Paradox